Tennis Lessons
by Snickerdoodle10
Summary: Ryoma is giving Sakuno private tennis lessons? What will happen when the two of them are alone? What are they not telling everyone? Oneshot.


I never go this proof read since my friends have never done so though I sent them the story so if you see any errors tell me and I will fix them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Tennis lessons

"Ryoma grab your racket and get in the car." Nanjiroh ordered with unusual seriousness.

"Why?" Asked a bewildered Ryoma.

"Just do it."

Unnerved by this weird behavior he did as he was told. As they were driving Ryoma asked, "where are we going?"

"You are going to teach Ryuzaki's granddaughter again this time without her friend."

"What why? I have no reason to teach her."

"Well last time I know that you just watched and coached her from a distance you need to actually show her how to do it so she understands and she can improve."

He was about to protest some more when he had an idea. He was supposed to show her right? Well he would help her figure it out. Plus I have been trying to figure out how to get her for a while and this will work. He smirked, "alright."

Nanjiroh was shocked he thought that he would have to bribe him. 'Apparently,' he thought, 'Ryoma actually likes her or finds her interesting, he has never shown any interest in girls before.'

As the arrived at the park where they were going to practice Nanjiroh turned to Ryoma, "Have fun, now get out."

He got out and watched his father drive away he looked around and noticed that Sakuno, as he had taken to calling her in his mind, was not there yet. He settled in under a tree to sleep, knowing that she would be quite late.

Half an hour later Sakuno finally arrived. As she looked around for Ryoma she spotted him sleeping under a tree. She quietly walked towards him and sat down. 'He looks more kind when he is sleeping. Like a little kid and not the arrogant tennis star that he shows to the world.' As she stared at him almost without her knowing her hand lifted to his face and she pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over his eyes.

Her eyes then wandered down to his arms beneath his head, 'they are so toned and they look powerful. If I didn't know who he was, I would think that he is just a weak kid but I guess tennis really helps with all the muscles.' She then looked down towards his toned chest that she could clearly see due to his tight shirt he was wearing. Sakuno slightly blushed as how hot he looked. 'His legs are so powerful from all of the running and jumping he does.'

Finally her eyes traveled back up to his face. She reached out a finger to trace his features and when she glanced up to his eyes she discovered that he was awake and staring as her with what looked to be amusement.

She froze for a second before squeaking and moving back with a blush on her face. "I'm sorry Ryoma I didn't mean to. You were just ... lying there and," a finger on her lips stopped her from babbling. "It's fine I don't mind."

She blushed an even darker shade of red. He stood up, "let's go practice," he said as he walked towards a secluded wall with his racket.

She quickly grabbed her own racket and ran to catch up. "I'm sorry for being late Ryoma."

"It's fine Sakuno." He smirked at her red and very surprised face, as she registered that he had just said her name.

They reached the wall and Ryoma turned to face her. "Now before you can hit a ball you need to have the right form for what you want to do. Now what I want you to do is to hold your racket like your about to swing your racket."

She moved into her stance, he then proceeded to grab her arm and move it into the right place while explaining where it needed to be and why. He helped fix her stance and made sure she had her balance. "Good now I want you to stand straight as you normally would," she did as told. He nodded, "now assume the stance." He nodded as his fixed the mistakes again.

"You're a fast learner but I want you to keep doing it until it feels natural and you can do it every time without mistakes."

After about 10 minutes she got it down. "Alright now just for today we are going to work on your form for swinging and such and then by next time I want you to be able to do any of them without thought." And so they got to work.

A few hours later Ryoma called it for the day.

'Finally,' Sakuno thought, 'I knew that tennis is a sport that can really take a lot out of you but I am already tired and all I did was work on my forms.'

Sakuno was shaken out of her thoughts by Ryoma talking to her. "Sakuno its lunch time already would you like to go to lunch with me?"

'Ryoma is asking me to have lunch with him,' she thought in a daze.

"Sakuno?"

"What? Oh yes of course I will go get to lunch with you."

They had finally decided on a place to eat and as they ate their food Ryoma finally decided that they needed to talk. "Sakuno," when she looked up he continued, "did you personally pick your racket randomly or did you get one that suited you."

"Well I just went and bought one."

"Well that is one of your problems the second is your strings. At her confused look he continued, "you need a racket that fits your size and grip. The strings help you in hitting the ball the way you want it to go and how fast or hard you hit it."

"I didn't know that,"

"It's okay you're just beginning but we need to get you a racket to fit you. Do you mind going today?"

"No."

"Alright then."

The next day at school Tomoka was curious to know what was going on in her best friends head. "Sakuno tell me what has happened to get you like this"

Sakuno looked at her confused, "what are you talking about?"

"You have this dazed and happy look on your face with a bit of confusion."

"Ah well my grandmother convinced Ryoma to give me tennis lessons again and he helped me with my form and helped me pick out a new racket."

"Oh that's so great, so is he going to help you some more?"

"Yeah we are getting together later this week. Then class started and they stopped their conversation."

A few weeks later Sakuno was one again lost in her thoughts. 'What does Ryoma think of me every time he corrects my form he stands so close to me and I can't even think due to the heat coming from him. I know he knows what he is doing if that smirk on his face is any indication.'

FLASHBACK

As I assumed my stance I saw Ryoma come up behind me. "You need to move your arm a little more like this."

I can't understand what he is saying I can feel his warmth on my back he is almost touching me. I feel a shock wherever his hand touches my arm. I am lost at the feel of him being so close. I struggle to listen and pay attention to what Ryoma is telling me but he just feels so warm. No I need to listen.

As he steps back to look at me I can see him smirk at my face which is entirely red. He must know what he is doing otherwise he wouldn't be chuckling.

END FLASHBACK

"uno. Sakuno." I jumped and looked at Tomoka. "Sakuno what's wrong you wouldn't answer me?"

"Ah sorry I was just thinking."

"Of what Ryoma?" At my blush she laughed, "Ooo so were you thinking about how hot he looks?"

I flushed, "no I was just thinking that he is tormenting me. He keeps getting so close to me that I lose my train of thought and then when I ask him to repeat what he said he smirks at me. I just know that he is doing it on purpose."

"Maybe he just likes to tease you?"

"It's possible but he is just so nice with helping me at tennis he can be a very good teacher when he tries to be."

"I think someone has a crush."

Before Sakuno could respond the teacher walked in and class started. No one noticed that Ryoma had been listening to their conversation and he smirked when he heard that he was successfully driving her crazy.

Next week

"So Ryoma what are we going to do today?" Sakuno asked as they walked to the place in the park where they always trained.

"Today we start working on getting you in shape so that you can last an entire day."

The started out stretching to make sure that they wouldn't pull a muscle and then they started on running. Each day they continued to farther and Sakuno would do it alone on the days when they did not practice.

One day after their lesson as they were stretching both were at their limit. They were both teasing each other and they were trying to desperately to control themselves. Not being able to take it anymore Ryoma stood up and walked away announcing that they were done for the day.

Seeing Ryoma walk away was the last straw for Sakuno. He was the one teasing her every day and if he thought that he was just going to walk away he was so wrong.

She stood up and ran to catch up to Ryoma. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, "wha," whatever he was about to say was cut off as his mouth was currently occupied. He soon recovered and took charge of the kiss. Soon enough they had to pull back for air. "I have been waiting for you to do that the entire time."

"What you teased me just so that I would be the one to make the first move."

"I just like seeing you blush love."

"Hm well I don't like it," she said pouting.

He kissed her before saying, "will you forgive me if I take you out to lunch." She pretended to think about it before saying yes.

They ended up going to get burgers where they ran into Momo- sempai who was on a date with An. They ended up eating together and then they went to a move.

They walked out of the movie theater talking about how good it was when suddenly both Sakuno's and An's phones rang. They answered them and when they got off informed both of the boys that they had to go home.

"I will walk you home Sakuno."

"And I will walk you home An".

"Thank you," the girls chimed.

They all said goodbye and both couples went their separate ways.

Ryoma and Sakuno walked in silence enjoying the night. They finally reached Sakuno's house where she lived with her grandma. When they reached the door Sakuno turned to Ryoma, "Thank you for being with me today and helping me."

He smiled, "you're welcome."

"So Ryoma does this mean that you are my boyfriend," she asked after he kissed her.

"What do you think?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Yes," she stuttered,

He kissed her before replying, "Correct. I will see you tomorrow at school."

"Kay, "she then walked into her house.

Ryoma then set off for home. When he arrived he saw that his father was waiting for him. "Why were you out so late," he asked with a perverted grin, "out with your girlfriend Sakuno?"

"It's not any of your business."

"You didn't deny it."

Ryoma just grunted in reply and headed upstairs to clean up for dinner. When he came back down his mother started asking him questions. "When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend? Who is she?"

"Mom calm down," he said, "we only got together and it's Sakuno."

"Oh that cute she girl with the long braids?"

"Yes."

"So kawaii you make such a good couple."

He didn't reply. The rest of dinner went without any more questions. After dinner Ryoma lay down on his bed and thought about how lucky he was to have Sakuno as his girlfriend. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**SAKUNO'S HOUSE WHEN SHE ARRIVED**

After Sakuno closed the door she leaned against it and waited for her breathing to slow and even up. 'I can't believe that Ryoma has finally paid attention to me and he is now my boyfriend. Not to mention that he helped me with my tennis.'

She finally got up and put her racket away and got cleaned up. When she came back downstairs she ran into her grandmother. "Hello Grandma."

"Hello Sakuno did you have a good time learning from Ryoma."

Sakuno started to think about Ryoma kissing her. She then stopped that thought, "oh yes told me today that my form is now perfect and me stamina is at a pretty good level right now."

"I see but what did you do after that because I know that your lessons are normally shorter than that."

"Well he took me to lunch where we ran into Momo- sempai and An. We ate together and then we went to see a movie before I got your call."

"Oh ho," her Grandmother said with a smile, "and why did Ryoma decide to take you out to lunch that is practically unheard of."

"Well, um you see ..." she mumbled the rest to the point that Sumire couldn't understand her.

"What was that?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Ryoma and I are now together."

"Ha ha I always knew that you two would get together at some point. You just look good together.

"Grandma," she yelled blushing a bright red. Sumire just chuckled.

Dinner held more everyday conversations. Sakuno then went up to her room, where she stated to think about how lucky she was to have Ryoma as her boyfriend.

Unknown to either of them the other was thinking the exact same thing as each other.

As Ryoma was playing a game against Momo, during morning practice Eiji noticed something odd about their playing and commented about it. "Don't Momo and Ochibi look really happy today. They seem to be playing like the have something else on their mind."

"Or someone," commented Fuji.

The rest of the regulars stood there is shock thinking that there was no way that either of them would be thinking about a girl. "Fshhh there is no way that Peach-fuzz would be thinking about girls." Commented Kaidoh.

"Echizen is way into tennis to be thinking about girls," Oishi said.

"I'm going to go ask," shouted Eiji before he ran towards them.

"Wait," shouted the others as they ran to catch up not wanting to miss the answer themselves even if they had their doubts. The all made it to Momo and Ryoma just as the finished their third game.

"What's up you guys," Momo asked.

"Well, started Oishi, Eiji noticed that you guys were playing while seemingly thinking about something else and Fuji said that is was someone. So we wanted to know if you really were of not." He finished somewhat nervously.

"Oh, Momo blushed slightly, I don't know about Echizen but yes I was thinking about someone."

"Who?" Eiji asked excitedly.

"My girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Everyone but Ryoma shouted.

"Well yeah we got together 2 days ago."

"Who is it?" The ever curious Inui asked, eager for new data.

"Tachibana An."

"What?" Everyone but Ryoma shouted again.

"Does Tachibana know? He would surely kill you." Eiji asked.

"Yeah he knows, and he doesn't mind as long as I don't hurt her." Everyone nodded.

"That still doesn't answer what you were thinking about Echizen," stated a very stoic captain.

"Hm, I was also thinking about my girlfriend and you will just have to wait to see who she is." Ryoma answered.

They all groaned wanting to know who she was and knowing that Ryoma wouldn't tell them. They also wanted to know who Ryoma could stand and who could put up with Ryoma in return.

"You won't have to wait very long," hinted Momo.

Ryoma frowned, "you're not supposed to tell them that. I wanted them to suffer in anticipation of not knowing when they would find out."

"Well now they only know that they won't have to wait as long."

"Hmph."

"That's not very nice Ochibi, when will we meet her?" Eiji whined.

"You already know her and she will tell you when she wants to or I will." Just then his phone went off. It was a text message and he smiled when he read it.

"Who just texted you Echizen?" Oishi asked.

"My girlfriend she was telling me when she wants to reveal who she is."

"When will she tell us?" Asked a curious Kawamura- sempai.

"Earlier then I wanted but she doesn't want to keep it a secret and I don't blame her. You will probably know who it is by the end of today or tomorrow.

Practice continued, they went to class and then had their after school practice. People kept asking Ryoma and Momo who Ryoma's girlfriend was but after a few glares they soon left if alone.

After practice all of the regulars normally have to walk through a crowd of fan girls to get to the locker rooms. The guys were all familiar to them as they came to most of the practices. The regulars minus Ryoma and Momo were looking through the crowd of girls trying to decide who was with Ryoma because she must have wanted to watch Ryoma play. They were disappointed when he walked past the girls thinking she wanted to reveal herself tomorrow.

At that moment Tomoka and Sakuno were walking past, which was nothing out of the ordinary. Tomoka was chattering about her prince Ryoma while Sakuno was just listening. However what was off at that moment was that Ryoma intercepted the two girls and said hello to Tomoka. He never talked to Tomoka.

He then turned to Sakuno and instead of saying anything he just leaned down and kissed her. Everyone's jaws dropped they were so shocked.

Sakuno was the last person they would have thought of to be with Ryoma but at the same time it made sense because Sakuno was the only girl who could talk to Ryoma without him falling asleep or walking away.

By the time everyone recovered Ryoma, Sakuno, and Momo were walking together out of the school grounds as Ryoma and Momo had already managed to change.

As they walked away Ryoma put his hand on Sakuno's shoulder, "I think that we successfully stunned everyone your plan was very good no one saw it coming."

"Thank you. Now I am hungry so why don't we go on a double date with Momo- sempai and An and then we can celebrate our success at surprising the entire tennis club."

"You mean the entire school." They walked of laughing.


End file.
